Selfish
by Nat D
Summary: Robin is not a jealous man. Most of the time. Outlaw Queen.
1. Selfish

**You guys!**

 **I'm gonna start this little note by thanking the wonderful people that followed and favorited my previous Outlaw Queen pieces, even more so to those who** **t** **ook the time to leave a review. You might know by now how nice it is to read your comments, especially when they are so nice. I only wish those of you who comment as Guests would leave an email or some way that I could contact you, so I could say thanks ;-)**

 **Now, about this one: I invite you to think, for a moment, that our beloved Evil Queen did not kill Graham. That she merely manipulated him. Ok? Just for the hell of it. It's not even gonna last long, this is just a one-shot. It's just I need Graham for this one, so bear with me for a moment? Thanks a million.**

 **Oh, and I didn't try to write Dark One Emma on this one, simply because it's not about that – and I don't know how _that_ is gonna be like, so that's the other non-canon thing. **

**I'm posting this because I feel like crap right now, need a distraction. It's nothing serious, just a bad case of girly monthly torture.**

 **And, finally, I ask you to show me some love. I'm in dire need of it lately (it's sad, really, how needy I am.** **)**

 **.** **:.**

 **Disclaimer: If they were mine, a good deal of the male population of St** **o** **rybrooke would be too. Alas, that's not the case.**

 **.:.**

Robin of Locksley has a reputation. He gives to the poor. He shares, he's a giver. He doesn't keep anything for himself. He doesn't need much, doesn't ask for it.

But _this_. This is the one thing he will not, under any circumstances, share with anyone. This incredible, hypnotic, distracting, burning, all consuming, organic flow of emotion between him and Regina Mills is something he will huff and puff to keep for himself. Bare his teeth to anyone who threatens the delicious balance they finally managed to establish.

Because, honestly, that's enough drama. Please. Enough of the obstacles, enough excuses, enough barriers between them. He shudders at the thought of another curse, another enchantment, another witch to come and stick her green finger in their relationship. He will not allow it. He's done watching, done being manipulated.

Thankfully, Zelena is taken care of. Despite the odds, they managed to overcome even this unthinkable trap. Regina, as he would wait of a true queen, took care of everything with such grace he felt he should fall to his knees and worship her from time to time.

It was mostly her doing, this bliss he now enjoyed by her side.

Robin wakes up beside her, every morning. He opens his eyes to find her lying on her side in front of him, and when he stretches his arm to pull her closer to him, it's not automatic. It's calculated, it's deliberate. For all those mornings and those nights where he ached for her, where he thought he might go mad, might suffocate with her absence. So every time he reached for her, he knew exactly what he was doing. And every single smile, every touch of finger tips, of hands, arms, lips, every time there was nothing between them, every sigh she gave him, every moan and every caress, that was his prize. That was precious, a treasure more valuable than every golden coin and every gem he ever stole.

She laughed one Sunday morning, when he refused to let go of her, pinned her wrists and her body to the mattress, and said he was keeping her prisoner on the bed. She had looked up at him, those eyes full of mischief, her silky night gown pooling on her stomach, leg around his hip. "I can poof myself to my office, lock myself in there for the whole day. Run away from you. I have magic, you know."

He had lowered his head to hers, catching her lips on his own.

"Don't you know who I am, milady?" He half grunted at her, applying pressure with his hip, making her moan softly. "Do you know what I've done? You think an _office_ can keep me from you?"

"Oh?" she wiggled under him, and oh, she is just delicious.

"I've stolen an entire room worth of gold from a palace once. You are familiar with King Midas, are you not?"

She laughed and nodded, adopting a challenging expression right after.

"It took me one night to take dozens of furniture pieces made of solid gold out of his castle. Guards didn't even knew we were there. I was sleeping by the time someone noticed something was wrong."

"Your point?"

"I can steal you from your precious office, milady."

She scoffed and raised her torso towards him, her wrists still pinned to the mattress.

"You can _steal_ me? I'm a queen, have you forgotten?"

Her lips were so close, her hair smelled so fresh, of lavender, her skin smelled of him, and he breathed her.

"I'm done allowing anything separate us, my love."

Another deep breath, lips on that beautiful neck of hers, releasing her wrists to favor her torso, her hands on his hair.

"Good."

And he meant it. Means it.

Robin has developed a certain addiction to her. Being separated for more than he knows he has to makes him cranky, on edge. Looking at his watch every five minutes. Anxious. He tries to kill that tendency, knows they can't spend every single moment together, and that she's not the kind of woman with the patience or the time to deal with male possessiveness, but nevertheless, he wants her close to him.

Today promised to be a good one. He can have her all to himself. Robin has been waiting for today since Tuesday.

It's Saturday. The glorious weekend where he didn't have to get up early and pry Roland our of bed for school, or to spend the whole day cooped up into the library, making sense of all the unorganized books in it's back, as per Belle's request for help. Not that he didn't like Belle's company, she was a good friend and he liked talking to her, a lot, but this was better.

This, going back upstairs after loading the boys into David's truck for a lesson in sword fighting after a lazy breakfast where nobody was late.

True, he was driving to Emma's new place later to help put her new apartment together, but that was four hours away, and he had plans for those four hours. And she had Zelena to deal with. An ultrasound, to check if the baby was ok. He never went to those. The less time he spent looking at the witch, the less he fantasized about murdering the mother of his child.

He dried his face after brushing his teeth and looked at Regina, who was rubbing a pad of cotton on her face, applying one of many good smelling products, like she did every morning.

"Take that off", he said, smirking at her through the mirror. She looked back at him, hand still moving the pad on her face.

"What?"

"Take that off", he repeated, now taking a step towards her.

"Take what off?"

"This". He slapped and ran his right hand on her supple, round behind, making her gasp. Grabbing a handful of silky fabric, he forced the robe she was wearing down one arm, then another, and she turned from the sink to face him, that anxious, excited look on her face, dark eyes beaming up at him. "Also that."

Robin moved closer to her, his body forcing hers to the sink. There, he found the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up. She lifted her arms to help him, grasping the edge of the sink when he lifted her onto it after discarding the articles to the floor.

He lifted his hands to her face, tilting her head back so he could run his lips and tongue on the length of her neck, sighing in approval when her legs closed around his hips.

"Uh..." She sighed, hands on his arms. "Graham."

That stopped him cold. Lifting his head from her neck, he looked at her face, shock written in his expression.

"I know we've been apart for a while, but I was hoping you haven't forgotten my name."

"Oh, no! No no no, it's not like that, I'm sorry!" She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "I'm so sorry, I was just", and another kiss, coaxing him back to her, mouth open and tongue exploring, teeth nibbling on his lip. "I was just trying to tell you that Graham will drive over, I have some files for him."

Robin sighed, relaxing. Her let her kiss him for a few seconds before grabbing her hair with one of his hands one more time, the other lifting her from the sink and walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm sick", he threw her on the bed, her naked body landing on the mattress, enticing him. "Of sheriffs getting in my way."

Crawling onto the bed, he hovered over her body, inspecting her expression. She was biting her lip, smiling coyly, and her hands lifted to pull him to her by his shirt, but he resisted.

"I trust", he said to her, enjoying the look in her face, the way she was running her nails from his neck to his chest, a clear sign that she was... Impatient, for him. "That sheriff Graham does not occupy many of your thoughts?"

"He's not a sheriff anymore. That's Emma and David", she all but breathed, her leg rising to once again lock around his hip. "He works at the Department of Animal Care now."

"Then why in the bloody hell is he coming over to get documents from you?"

"They're going to make a search around the woods, for wolves and other-" He dropped himself on top of her and she worked his white t shirt off of him, moaning when he pressed his hip to hers. "Other animals, and they needed an approved-"

He had planed on gentle, lazy and slow. But that was before he knew he would have a visit from the man that, granted, was very polite and did nothing to antagonize him, but that sometimes smiled too... Intimately at Regina, or spoke too close to her.

He flirted with her, and Robin did not like it. Not one bit. He was, yes, a far cry from Nottingham, and he supposed he should be thankful for that. He didn't foresee any problems with Graham, but it still irked him.

So he rushed things a bit. The results were very much to his liking. The day that he would not enjoy Regina writhing under him, loud gasps and incoherent speech escaping her from time to time, along with broken cries of his name, would be the day hell would freeze over.

His hands wandered, fingers applying pressure on her thighs, conducting her hips to the rhythm he wanted, rising over stomach to close over her breasts, and then her hair again, bringing her mouth to his while he moved on top and inside of her, her high pitched shouts to his sharper moves a stroke to his ego.

"Approved what?"

"Uh, ah! Approved..." her words died in a moan, her right hand on his back, the left on his face, nails biting slightly. "Documents for- ah! God!"

Whatever he has done, to be worthy of her, he was grateful.

"Look at me."

He lifted his face far enough for her to do so, and smiled when he found her eyes closed, mouth open in a gasp. Dipping his head again, he captured her lips in a kiss, and pushed hard again when she bit his lip, nails running down his back in a delicious pang of sensation.

"Look at me, my love."

Opening her eyes, Regina looked into his, scanning his face and biting her lower lip to keep from crying out.

"Robin", she breathed.

Yes, that's what he wanted. His name on her lips, on her mind, no one else. Selfish, possessive man he was when it came to her. No room for anybody else. Just them, moving together, rising together, falling, crashing together.

Robin wanted her close, close, impossibly close to him, so he tightened his arm around her when she arched her back toward him, her head thrown back in a scream, a scream he wanted to feel, so he kissed her throat, the vibrations of her voice so pleasant on his lips and tongue.

When the doorbell rang half an hour later, she was kissing him lazily, like he had planned before. Long and languid kisses, that meant to quench a thirst he suspects will never be slaked.

He watched her get up, slip on underwear and the dress she was wearing last night. Quickly putting her hair up, Regina ran a hand on her face to get rid of any evidence of their previous activities, but he knew her lips were just a tad too swollen, cheeks still lightly tinged rose.

"I'll be right back", she said from the door.

"I'll wait here", he winked at her.

She smiled and walked downstairs.

He thought for about two seconds and got up, put his pants back on and descended the stairs after her.

Robin saw her enter the office, where the documents probably were, so he made his way to the foyer and opened the front door, to find the doe-eyed man waiting there.

"Graham, hello."

Blinking twice, obviously surprised to see him and not Regina, the former sheriff offered him a cordial, sincere smile.

"Robin, how are you?"

"Good, good. Working weekends?"

"Ah, yes. Some paper work piled up. And I had nothing to do anyway, thought I sorted things out."

He nodded, trying his best not to glare at the man. His was nice enough, and all his flirtations with Regina, he could tell, meant nothing, it was just playful. Still. He knew about their past, and even if it wasn't very nice, Regina is a very beautiful woman, and he was a lot less hostile towards her since she gave him his heart back, before Robin was ever in town.

He wasn't sure, could never get a confirmation nor a denial from her, but he suspected they had had one last... Private meeting before they broke things off for good. Robin tried to smother the little spark of jealousy that flared every time she mentioned him, but sometimes it caught fire.

Regina appeared behind him at the door, holding a file. Giving him a knowing/scolding/amused look, she turned to their visitor.

"Graham", she smiled.

"Good morning, Regina. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. There you go", she handed him the file.

"Thanks." he chuckled at her, shaking his head a bit.

"What?" she asked.

"It's always strange to see you barefoot. You're much shorter without your heels."

Oh, that son of a-

"Well, that's... Beside the point", she said, but there was a hint of a smile there. "Have you talked to Emma about the deputy position?"

"Only briefly. I'm not yet sure if I miss the station that much." He smiled a little too intimately at her.

"I hear they have donuts there", Robin said, just to remind the pair he was still there.

"Yes, that's a perk", Graham laughed lightly, looking at him for a brief second and then returning his attention to Regina. "I'll see you later. Have a nice weekend, guys."

"You too", said Regina, and all Robin could add was a short "Hmm."

They closed the door on him while he walked back to his car.

"That was ridiculous", she said to him while walking back inside the house.

"It was not, it was friendly."

"Right."

"When has he seen you without your heels?"

"You know when, let's not go there. Do you want some coffee?" she asked, entering the kitchen, stretching over the counter to get cups, giving him ideas.

"I'll show you what I want in a minute", he said to himself, getting his phone from his pocket and opening the text feature (it was so useful. He was glad Henry taught him how to use it).

 _'To Kilian Jones: Did you know Graham is thinking about returning to the station to work with Emma?'_

 _'From Kilian Jones: Do not talk to me about that man.'_

 _'From Kilian Jones: But no, I did not know. How do you know this?'_


	2. Monday

**Back – and this gives me great joy to say – by popular demand.**

 **You spoil me with your comments, and I only want more, so I cave to your wishes, my lovely fan mates.**

 **This is for you, if you had a bad Monday. And for you, if you had a good one. And also for you, if you just want some jealous Robin in your life.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

 **Much love to you all.**

* * *

When Robin arrived in Storybrooke, he was always hearing people complain about Monday.

Being an outlaw, that never made much of a difference to him, his job didn't pick a day to go terribly wrong, so he would just raise his forehead and nod sympathetically.

Now, however, the situation had changed a lot. Him and the Merry Men were part of this town, and they all had jobs – not stealing stuff, mostly – to do, helping the community with all sorts of things. And him, well. He is the soul mate of the mayor. Not really a lot of stealing going on these days.

And this one, this Monday, had been particularly difficult.

Not cold, not hot either, but you couldn't be with or without a coat, either way was uncomfortable, the threat of rain looming over their heads. The men, who were supposed to be merry, were all in sour moods, having to spend their nights "cooped up indoors" at Granny's instead of in their camp in the woods. Roland was particularly unwilling to get up from his cozy bed to go to school, even the promise of Count Chocula not enough to rouse him. Regina had to come in and whisper something in his ear for him to open his eyes, sigh dramatically and sit up, still sporting a frown.

For the first time since he had learned how to drive, Robin got traffic. He walked the town's limits through the mud and it was the one good thing in his day. Silent and undisturbed, marking the vulnerable spots. Until he dropped his phone in a puddle.

Lunch was uneventful, but bureaucracy over Mr. Gold's property and a lot of technical terms he did not understand that stopped him from doing what he had to do left him cranky, with an annoying ache on the back of his neck.

Bad Monday, indeed.

By the time he went home, the rain was falling steadily. On his way, he thought he would swing by Regina's office to pick her up, since her car was at the shop, take the chance to kiss her far from the boys, and hopefully coax her into massaging the back of his neck a little (no better medicine than his love's touch). Parking on her spot, he descended the vehicle and entered the building, navigating the halls without even thinking about it, his head still going _thud thud thud_.

"Hey Elise," he said to her secretary.

"Mr. Locksley, hello. Good to see you."

"You too. Is she done for the day?" he asked, pointing at Regina's door.

"Yes, I think so. You can come in if you want."

"Thanks."

Opening the door, all the easiness he had been able to gather went straight to hell. There she was, sitting behind her desk, wearing a fitted blouse, her lips an enticing shade of red, curved in a smile. Not a smile, _per se._ She was shaking with laughter.

Probably over something former sheriff Graham, who was sitting there on one of the chairs in front of her desk, had said, a satisfied smirk gracing his expression.

Robin was not violent. He didn't _like_ physical confrontation. But his fist would close and his arm would lift and drop very fast and forceful if he allowed them.

But that was neither rational nor civilized, so he just stood there holding the door.

"Robin, hi!" she smiled up at him, still shaking with laughter.

"Hello, love", he raised his brows and looked from her to Graham, who was now smiling cordially at him. "What's going on?"

"I was just passing by, thought I'd drop Roland's bunny", Graham answered, pointing to a cage Robin had not noticed before, containing, sure enough, the very white, fluffy looking bunny Roland had rescued two weeks ago.

"Oh, right. How is it?"

"All better. It was just a little sprain in his paw."

Regina had now contained her laughter and was closing her planner.

"Are you ready to go home?" Robin asked her.

"I'm, uh, ready to leave, yes, but I have to stop at the library to pick up the boys from Belle first, and then take Henry to Emma's, and then a quick stop at Mary Margaret, to deliver some of Henry's baby clothes for Neal."

"How is Neal? It's been a while since I saw the little lad", Graham asked, turning back to Regina, looking entirely too comfortable on that chair.

"He's good. Growing up fast, as they do."

What the hell was he doing there, was the question in Robin's mind. Why was Graham here, in Regina's office, on a Monday, smiling at her, making her laugh?

It was not to deliver a bloody bunny. Please.

"Why don't you go home, get the bunny in his little house in the garden? I'll pick Roland up from Belle's and we can surprise him."

"Yeah, sure."

He would have said yes to anything right then, he could not focus very well.

What. The bloody hell. Was he doing there? _Graham._

Regina got up, and the Animal Controller, or whatever he was now, did the same.

"Thanks for bringing it", Regina said, smiling up again, while Graham picked the little cage up.

"Don't mention it, it was on my way."

Robin was still at the door, once again trying not to make a face. Graham walked towards him and handed him the cage.

"There you go. I hope Roland has fun with it."

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem at all. Have a good night." Turning to Regina, he bowed exaggeratedly. "Sweet dreams, Your Majesty."

Right there! _Why_ had he left his bow in the car?

One day, Robin would lose his cool and that was going to be one of the reasons.

"Good night, Graham, thank you."

He smiled, _winked at Regina,_ the bloody wanker, touched Robin's shoulder slightly and left, offering a "good night" to Elise.

He closed the door, setting the cage on the floor, his headache on full bloom, and heard the _click click click_ of Regina's heels coming towards him.

"I didn't know you were coming by," she said, her hands touching his stomach and raising to his chest. "What a nice surprise."

He forced himself to smile at her, reminding himself that he had no reason to be jealous, she was his, he knew this. So he sighed, and touched one of her hands, the one resting right above his heart.

"I missed you, it's all."

She smiled and took one more step further, tilting her face up, requesting a kiss he was more than happy to grant.

"You ok? You look tense."

He shook his head, enjoying the lingering taste of coffee her lips left on his.

"Just a headache."

"Hmm. Tough day?"

"Yeah. Had to deal with Mr Gold."

"Oh", she chuckled and kissed him again. "Sorry. That's never pleasant."

"It isn't. Why was Graham here?"

"Oh, God, I knew it." She dropped her head on his shoulder and gripped the lapels of his coat with both hands. "He came to drop the bunny."

"Is that code for 'ogling you'?"

"He was _not_ ogling-"

"He was, love."

"Look." she raised her face, and it was very hard to be mad, when she looked this good, this close to him. "If he _ogles_ someone, it's Emma. Or Ruby, I hear they closed the bar on Friday and Saturday. Not me. I'm probably the last person he wants to ogle."

He sighed, dropping his forehead to hers, sighing.

"I thought I was the only one who called you that anymore", he whispered.

"Called me what? 'Your Majesty'?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You are, he was just teasing."

"Teasing", he scoffed. "he can go and fuck himself and all his teasing."

She chuckled against him and kissed his lips. "Stop". Walking back to her desk to get her purse, she told him to get the cage.

She dropped him home and drove off to the library.

Robin walked in, holding the cage containing the small bunny and saw the little blinking light on the telephone. He walked to it and pressed the button that would allow him to listen to the five messages they had.

"Hi guys, it's Emma." The blond was asking for something called a "Netflix password", which he had no idea what it meant. The second was Will, complaining to Robin about something or other, and the third could only be a joke.

"Regina, it's Graham, sorry. I forgot to ask you about that horse permit. You still need to sign a few pages, but other than that, it's all good. Call me whenever you want a nice ride. Bye."

He all but punched the telephone to silence the other two messages that he did not want to hear.

Ten minutes later and he was standing in the back yard, soaked to the bone, the heavy rain falling on his back, the bunny safely stowed in it's tiny house, his bow shooting arrow after arrow after arrow at the target by Regina's tree.

He was picturing a hunter.

After about an hour, he was freezing, his headache was pounding, he was down to five or six arrows, all the other ruined from the abuse of being shot so many times so fast.

Once he shot the last one and watched it split in half after hitting the target, he lowered his bow and felt a hand on his waist, stomach, and Regina's chest touch his back, in a hug he did not expect.

"Practicing?"

He touched her hand, that stupid feeling of possessiveness rising inside him, so proud she came home to him.

"Aren't you cold, love?"

"A little. Why don't we go inside?"

He turned in her arms, swinging his bow carelessly on his empty quiver, raising both his hands to her face, tilting her mouth up to his, her wet hair clinging to her face and neck.

"Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs. Roland is asleep, Belle said he moved books around all day. Henry's in his room."

"Hmm."

He kissed her lovingly, tasting her lips and her tongue on his, her wet skin cold under his fingertips.

"Come on," she pulled him by the hand towards the back door, turning back to him when they reached the threshold. "We're gonna ruin the stairs carpet if we go in like this.

Robin smiled lightly at her, frowning when even the stretch of muscles made his head throb. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke, and a second later, they were standing on their bathroom, clothes dripping on the marble floor.

He was pretty sure vanity was not a sin among the many on his spread sheet, but it was a massage to his ego the way she lifted his shirt off him, running her hands on the expanse of his bare chest, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"How about we take care of that headache?"

He nodded and raised his arm to switch the light off, not needing it to navigate the familiar space, the dark helping him relax.

Regina left him for a moment to turn the shower on, and then she was back, fingers working his belt and his pants lazily.

Soon they were standing together under the warm spray of water, his arms around her, hands aimlessly spreading sweet scented soap across her back, her own fingers working those wonderful movements on his neck, uncoiling muscles, massaging the pain away.

Robin would love to spend hours in there with her, but the boys were home, bound to come looking for them at any moment, and they still had to take care of dinner.

So after they had rinsed all the soap and shampoo and conditioner – and Regina's face exfoliating cream she playfully rubbed on his cheeks – off and wrapped robes and towels around themselves, he dropped his face down to place a kiss on her cheek while she ran a brush over her hair.

"You're wonderful."

Smiling, she touched his face and he opened the door to the bedroom so he could get dressed and go sort dinner out, his stomach complaining the lack of food.

The meal was uneventful, especially because Roland was half asleep the entire time, and they decided to postpone giving him the bunny until next morning. Henry helped with the dishes and told them all about his day.

Finally, when they had all climbed back upstairs and retired to their own bedrooms, Robin made quick work of brushing his teeth and washing his face, sighing long and deep after climbing under the covers of their bed.

"Regina? Come to bed," he called to her when she didn't join him.

"Just one sec!", she called from the bathroom, still applying her products.

He fell asleep before she had a chance to join him in the bed, he only felt her lie down beside him and woke up just enough to throw his arm around her waist, falling straight back to sleep the moment she placed a kiss to his nose.

.:.

Conscience was regained when he felt pressure on his lower back. His face smashed to the pillows, Robin woke up to discover his queen perched on top of him, running her hands up and down his back, nails scratching every time they made their way down.

"Regina?"

"Good morning, handsome", she said, and his senses hummed to that familiar tone.

Looking at the watch, he frowned when he saw the time: 5:57 AM.

"How's your head?"

"Hmm. Better, I guess."

"I didn't get a chance to finish my treatment of it last night." She reached for the nightstand, getting the bottle of lotion he saw her apply to her legs and arms every night.

"Now, don't get used to this. If you want regular massages, you'll have to get your own lotion. This is Chanel, and very expensive."

"Hmm, ok."

And then she was dropping a big dollop of fresh smelling product on his back, her hands running up and down, applying pressure on his muscles, and he was moaning before he knew it.

"Oh, heavens, that's good."

She spent a good fifteen minutes working on his sore muscles, his neck getting attention from time to time, any headache he still had melting away under the pressure of her fingers.

"All better?" she asked, leaning in to drop a kiss behind his ear, and he lifted his arm to touch her.

He turned around to lie on his back, still holding her on top of him.

"So much better, my love, thank you so much."

Biting her lip, she leaned down again to kiss his lips this time.

He was all sticky with lotion, as were her hands. His body was humming from being touched so carefully and lovingly by the woman he adored, and her tongue was dancing across his sensually. His hands lifted from her thighs to graze the skin of her bottom, and the way she rolled her hips on top of his was meant to show she liked his hands on her, but it awakened that familiar hunger inside him, that urgency he had for her, so Robin kneaded and worked a massage of his own, kissing her slowly and thoroughly.

"I'd like Your Majesty to be nude, please."

She sighed and lowered her kisses to his chin, his neck and the top of his chest before sitting up and lifting her silk gown over her head, exposing skin for him to feast on. Sitting up, he occupied his hands and mouth with different parts of her, whispering oaths of adoration in her ear, swallowing her quiet moans and swearing "I love you" over and over again.

Lying back down, he watched her move on top of him, head thrown back, skin flushed, hands seeking his, teeth biting down on lower lip to keep from crying out and making noises they didn't need heard.

He loved to hear her let go and shout his name to the ceiling, but this slow burn, the silent race towards release, the quiet they both had to keep because of their sons on the other side of the hallway had it's own merit, a different kind of sensuality that had him falling in love with her all over again.

"You are stunning, my love", he whispered, hands wandering and coaxing, guiding and following her movements. "God, you're beautiful."

She smiled, a soft gasp coming out of her when he moved along, lazily and long. Looking down at him, her hair falling over her face, touching her lips in that particular way that made him crazy.

"I love you", she cried sensually.

He watched her move on top of him for two more minutes, his hands wandering on soft skin, pressing on the right spots to make her sigh and shudder.

When he saw her lean towards him, hand stretched out to hold herself upright against his chest, Robin sat up, bringing his left hand around her waist and down her back, gripping the flesh of her ass strongly, making her wince and bite down on his lip, the right one on her face, thumb pulling on that lower lip, making her look impossibly enticing – even more than usual.

"You are", he whispered against her lips. "The most beautiful occurrence," left hand came up to press her body more firmly to his chest. "In existence, my love."

She lifted her hands to touch his arms, and he already expected the hand that clutched around his tattoo.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're mine."

He was enjoying her immensely, but that laughter he had witnessed the night before crawled it's way back to his mind.

"But you are, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course I am."

Oh, the way she moved against him was just too good.

"Since that time you cornered me against that cabinet."

Hmm, the memories of their first meetings – because there have been multiple first times with them -, where he was so intrigued and so smitten, fascinated by this woman, this angel, this person who is pure beauty and love in form of a woman.

His woman. Soul mate. His destiny.

"Couldn't help myself, could I?"

She bit his lower lip again and ducked her head towards his neck, nibbling and licking a sinful path on his jaw.

"How do you expect me to not pounce you- when you speak to me in that- voice – and bend over in front of me-"

"Oh, God, I love you-"

"When I'm already- set to adore you-"

She moaned to a particular sharp move from him, and buried her face in his neck to keep from crying out too loudly.

"And worship the ground- you walk upon-"

Lifting her hand, she guided his lips to hers, in a sloppy, hungry kiss, all tongues and moans and Lord above she is _absolutely everything_.

"I would do all those things- and so much more- even if you were put on my path by chance."

He leaned forward, pushing her to the mattress, her head falling over the foot of the bed, her legs so tight around his hips, her neck elongated by the odd angle, that thin coat of sweat over her skin, making her glow in the half light of the first rays of sun peeking through the curtain, an irresistible invitation for his lips and fingers, and he slowed his thrusts down, eager to make this last.

"I can never get enough of you."

His decision to slow down didn't last very long, with her fingers on his hair, her nails on his back, his lips on her breasts and her movements shooting shocks of pleasure through him, making his vision blur, his thoughts mumble, her muffled cries, tightening legs and shaking hands releasing shimmering pulses of white magic telling him he had made her feel so good, so good, _so good_.

So he sped up again, his tongue tasting the salty skin, his hand squeezing her thigh so hard, the other reaching for her face, the surprise of her lips closing around one of his fingers and her tongue circling it making him tumble over that edge he was simultaneously running towards and avoiding, just because he loved the journey so much.

"Oh, my love, I would do anything," he breathed against her skin, pulling her towards the middle of the bed, so her head wasn't hanging over the mattress anymore, their feet hiding under their pillows. "Anything for you."

Lying on his side, he willed his breathing to slow, and caressed her smiling face when she turned to face him.

"My beautiful love."

"You know, I'm a queen, have been for a good while now."

"Hmm."

"But this right here, with you telling me you love me, that's when I feel like the world is mine."

He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Have you always shot those magic sparks... With anyone else?"

She bit her lips and chuckled.

"No... That's started when you and I started."

He raised his brows and smirked at her.

" _Well."_

She laughed and snuggled closer to him, kissing him and resting her head on his chest.

"Now, if we could just find a nice and casual way to tell that little fact to dear Graham."

"Oh my God, Robin!" She lifted her head to glare at him, a light slap on his chest. "Will you let this go?"

"As soon as you tell him that the only thing you ride is me, I will."

She scoffed and she turned around, but she let him spoon her for a few more minutes, before they had to get up and start the day.

Tuesday rode in smoothly.

* * *

 **Shall I stop?**


	3. Epiphany

**You guys!**

 **You are so good to me! THANK YOU for all the love and support you've shown me! I love to hear from you and talk to you!**

 **And I want to talk more, discuss this fic and others with you! So give me a follow on Tumblr (edourado) and say hello, please! I found myself wanting to ask you guys advice and opinions! I'd love to talk to you! Let's talk about how our babies are so cute and hot!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter three. I wasn't gonna post it until tomorrow, but I got off from work early, so, there you go ;-) And this is new for me: Bandit!Regina and all her sass. Hope you enjoy.**

 **LET ME KNOW, PLEASE!**

 **Love, love, love.**

 **P.S.: How many of you can find the "You've Got Mail" reference I sneaked in?**

 **P.P.S.: I apologize in advance for any mistakes that sneaked past my not so careful scrutinity.**

* * *

They had shared one kiss. Just one kiss, but it had stayed with him.

They both had had too much to drink, celebrating their first and only heists together and it's success.

When it was time for them to go their separate ways, pockets full of riches they would give to those in need or add to their fund for leaving the realm, they hesitated at the door of the pub.

"Well, milady, that was interesting", he bowed to her, farewells ready to be said, but hesitation getting the best of him.

She turned to him, her braid almost undone from all the running and sneaking and laughing and drinking.

"It certainly was something", and that unassuming curve of her lips that never failed to hypnotize him.

Eleven pints of ale. That's how much he had drank tonight, in celebration and in an attempt to keep her sitting in front of him, the promise of "just one more" every time she made to get up and leave. So his reasoning was a bit off.

Robin reminded himself that he loved red hair and bright blue eyes. Fair skin and bouncy curls, freckles scattered around his Zelena's face. He did, he loved her.

But, another part of his brain reminded him he had recently discovered jet black eyes. Like two wells that beckoned him closer, kept him looking for something. Also black hair that was usually twisted in a braid, but let locks escape here and there, shiny streaks that called for his fingers. Strong, fast legs that made her move deftly, hands that could tie dangerous knots and aim true arrows. Full lips that moved around words softly, even when she was scolding him for something or other.

And a behind so incredibly alluring that he honestly saw himself worshiping it for the rest of his life.

"Goodnight, then. I'll see you around", Regina waved her hand to him, turning her body towards the way that would take her back to her corner of the forest.

"Goodnight", he answered, even while he walked the two steps to her and landed his lips on top of hers.

At first, she froze against him, and he could almost see her lashes fluttering as she blinked repeatedly and fast, caught by surprise, but then she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to his, and Robin found himself kissing Regina Mills, taking another half step further and flushing his body to hers, that strange impulse that kept trying to propel him towards her finally satisfied.

His hand was cradling her head close to his and hers was on his cheek, a minute had passed before he raised his face from hers, breathing hard.

He looked in her eyes, big on her face, and the way she blinked told him she understood.

 _You have your bride._

 _Yes, I have Zelena._

 _This can't happen._

 _This should definitely not happen._

 _How come we want this to happen?_

Shaking her head and blinking away the moment, she took a step away from him.

"Goodnight, Robin Hood", she smiled awkwardly at him.

"Goodnight, milady", he answered, a changed man.

He had not seen her since that night, and he tried to ignore the effects of missing her.

Some two or three weeks later, he was walking with Will Scarlet, four wild turkeys in their hands, dinner guaranteed.

"Don't forget _sweet_ Zelena asked you brought her mint leaves. _For her tea",_ Will reminded him, voice dripping with contempt. Never were the best of friends, him and Zelena. Well. All the Merry Men and Zelena.

Mulan, especially, absolutely hated her. And it was mutual.

"Right. You go ahead, I'll just find some and follow you. Take these," he passed the two turkeys to him. "I'll be right there. And, please, try not to get on her nerves."

Will walked away, mumbling something.

Fetching things for Zelena has never been a task for him before. It was just something he was glad to do, to see her smiling happily at him. Lately, however, he had begun rolling his eyes in secret when she asked for wild turkey instead of chicken because she did not like the taste of chicken, or that he would fetch some exciting flowers for her, because those around their village really aren't all that interesting.

Nevertheless, it was still Zelena. They were still engaged to be married, and he was still sure they would be very happy.

(Wasn't he? Yes, surely. Very happy. Of course they were not rushing anything, he had to shake that thought.)

Taking a deep breath as if to settle the argument within himself, he took a few strides toward the place he knew her favorite tea leaves could be found.

A little to his left, he heard the sounds of steps, and then his breath caught in his throat.

There, walking between trees, an apple and a small dagger in her hands, was Regina, with her braid of black hair, pink cheeks and kissable lips.

Robin stopped walking, looking straight at her, that confusing, irresistible feeling inside him flaring up as it did every time he found himself close to her. That feeling that told him to get closer, to call her attention, to keep her there right next to him for as longs as they both shall live. That crazy feeling that told him he needed a stranger in order to properly breathe.

It made no sense at all.

Not knowing what to do, Robin stopped and watched her peel off the apple and take small bites once and a while.

It was clear she was not in a hurry, nor was she walking somewhere specific – a very different scenario from all the other times he met her, when she was always in the middle of a job, or eager to get home, wherever home was, for her.

Taking a step further in order to keep her in his field of vision, he pondered making his presence known, engage in some playful banter, tease her a little, watch her pout those lovely lips of hers.

Robin had just decided in favor or talking to her (when had he ever denied himself her presence?) when a knife was tossed and stuck on the bark of a tree by her side, an apple struck in it's blade.

Startled, Robin grabbed his bow and an arrow instinctively, ready to fire at whoever was attacking her.

Regina had a different idea. Her mouth curving into a relaxed smile, she turned her face towards the direction the knife had come from.

"Haha. Very funny," she greeted the man Robin could now see stepping towards her, a cloak draped around his shoulders, boots heavy on the ground, a white wolf by the his side. "Any luck?"

He saw the stranger shake his head and sit on a log she had walked over a few steps behind. Regina took the knife from the tree, freeing the apple from the blade, and sat beside him.

Robin frowned. Who was that? He had never seen the man, and it was his business to know everyone around. Regina sure had never mentioned him (not that she volunteered a whole lot of information, anyway).

He watched as they talked for a while, and his brows raised when he saw her feed the man bits of apple every now and then. He couldn't really hear what they're saying, what with them sitting so close to each other and basically whispering their conversation.

He watched Regina around the stranger. She kept carving the apple in her hand, eating a piece here and there, and she would look up at her companion and smile, sometimes mocking, sometimes with genuine humor, sometimes coyly.

He frowned when he saw her bite her lower lip, suddenly angry.

His fingers tightened around his bow when the man raised his hand and traced a stray lock of hair with his fingers. He bit his cheek when, leaning in, the stranger said something in her ear, making her blush.

After a few more minutes, they got up, faced each other, and Robin was glad to see that they were getting ready to say goodbye.

Regina, standing straight, offered the man's knife back to him, smiling softly.

Reaching for her hand, the man took the knife and, looking straight into her eyes, took a step closer to her, securing the blade on her belt, apparently giving it to her.

Robin wanted to scream in anger when, out of absolutely nowhere, they were kissing.

A soft, chaste touch of lips, space between their bodies. But Regina's hand rose to his face and touched his cheek, and the thought on Robin's mind was an insane one.

 _Mine_.

Because he knew how that touch felt against his own cheek, he knew the feel of her lips against his and the taste of them, even if she had tasted of ale the one and only time he kissed her.

And his brain knew it wasn't true, that it was absurd, but instinct kept repeating _mine. Mine. Mine. Mine,_ and he was angry, he wanted to yank her from that man, hold her to him and take her away.

Go away with her.

 _Yes._ That would be lovely.

Absurd. Impossible, really. But lovely.

Robin watched the man open his mouth slightly, and Regina's lips curve around his. Soon after, they were breaking apart, the man was whispering something to her, winking and walking away, the wolf following him.

Turning his eyes back to Regina, he saw her sigh and do her best to contain a smile, turn around and walk towards the place Robin was standing, concealed by the thick trees.

He considered fleeing, not sure he wanted to get caught snooping. Then again, it's been too long since he had seen her, heard her voice or made some cheeky comment that made her roll those eyes.

"Never pegged you for the type to have secret romantic endeavors in the woods", he said, smiling when she stopped, startled, and moved her hand swiftly to the knife hidden in her pocket, the one he knew was there, not the brand new she was presented with.

"God! Robin, what the hell!"

"Scared you, love? I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, adjusting her braid over her shoulder.

"These are my woods, you know."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sherwood Forest is a few miles back. These are definitely not your woods. And! Sherwood is not 'yours', by the way."

"Yes, it is", he smirked at her, suddenly incredibly happy to be here, talking to her, his inside twisting around like they would every time she was near.

"No it's n- you know… I have better things to do, so", she waved her hand on the general direction she would resume her walking.

"Better things. Like making out with your boyfriend?" He crossed his arms and leaned back on a tree, reaching behind him and yanking a "wanted" poster with his face on it.

She turned her head back towards him and squinted.

"Were you spying on me?"

"You were rolling around in the dirt smooching some man in my forest, you thought I wouldn't know?"

She blinked slowly and jutted her chin. "I was not rolling in the dirt. Seriously, were you spying?"

"No, I was not spying, milady. I merely stumbled upon you and your little love scene, who is that man?"

She shook her head at him.

"That's Graham. He's a hunter."

"Never heard of him."

"He's not from your neck of the woods."

"Hmm. He's leaving any time soon?"

She shrugged. "He might be. Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just worried about you and how sad you're gonna be when Hunter Dreamy over there finds his way out of here."

Her expression was suddenly enigmatic. "What makes you so sure I won't leave with him?"

His smirk faltered.

"You will?"

She shrugged again.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"And, what? You're gonna leave everything behind?"

"Everything? What everything?"

"Your life here! Your friends, the people you care about."

"No one to leave behind."

He looked at her, first in her eyes, then at her lips.

"So you and lover boy are just gonna go and... Sail off into the sunset?"

Regina was about to say something more. Even opened her mouth to do so, but seemed to change her mind at the last second.

"Are you..." smiling like she had just discovered an embarrassing secret, she shifted on her feet. "Are you jealous?"

He paused, looking at her like he didn't know what she was talking about, and he wanted to deny and tell her she was crazy, because _come on._ Robin Hood does not get jealous of women.

Except he couldn't even lie to himself, so jealous he was of _Graham_ and his lips on Regina's.

"Of what?"

"Of me. Kissing Graham."

He raised his brows and tried to make a face as if he found what she had said funny.

"No, milady. Sorry to disappoint."

"Then why are you calling him 'lover boy'? Or trying to convince me to stay? Or _spying on me_?"

"Because! You're always rolling your eyes at the mere mention of the word 'romance', and here I find you, snogging some random hunter."

She laughed.

"Oh my God, you are _so_ jealous!" Sobering up, she mock-fixed her hair. "I'm flattered, really. Not interested, but flattered."

And then something flipped in his head.

"Not interested? _Really?_ "

"Yes, really", she replied in that familiar tone that told him he was starting to annoy her.

"Hmm. Funny, you didn't _seem_ all that uninterested last time we saw each other."

She made a surprised face, like she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean the night that _you_ got me drunk and _you_ kissed me against my will?"

He took a step towards her, testing the waters, happy to see that she stood her ground.

"Against your will, was it? So you didn't spend the entire night batting your eyelashes at me?"

"No!"

He took another step. "Didn't you complain about that cut in your hand just so I would have a look and redo your bandages for you?"

"Wha- No!"

"Oh, so you didn't kiss me back?"

He was very close now, in her personal space. She smelled intoxicating.

"I'm sorry, aren't you engaged?"

She was mad at him now, but she was also flushed. Her cheeks tinged rose, her eyes even darker, somehow.

"Don't change the subject", he said in a low voice, because he was close enough to whisper.

She looked in his eyes, her breathing coming a little harder.

"Didn't you kiss me back, Regina?"

Again, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Didn't you think about coming back and kissing me again? Or was that just me?"

Yet one more time, her expression shifted. Looking into his eyes now, she searched for something.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, because he had no answer.

What _was_ he doing? Zelena was waiting for him, oblivious to what was going on in his mind, in his heart.

"Are you really this jealous of Graham?"

"Yes."

Regina blinked, surprised by his answer as much as he was.

"Just-", she said, shaking her head and not flinching away when he touched her arm, hand traveling up, up, fingers touching the end of her braid.

"Are you going away with him?"

"I don't- I..." she looked in his eyes and sighed. "You- You don't want me to?"

"I really, really don't."

She bit her bottom lip, and his hands found her face, turning it just the right angle for his.

"Please, don't leave", he whispered, inching closer and closer.

"Why- You- You're engaged to... To your fiancee, what are you doing?"

Her hands pried his from her face and she took a step back. She didn't look angry, she looked careful, almost hurt.

"I'm sorry", he said, stepping back.

He couldn't do this. Lead her on, try to kiss her and get close to her when he had to go back to another woman.

 _The wrong woman_ , said some voice in his mind and he had to shake his head to get rid of the thought. Of the feeling.

"I... Wouldn't be happy if... If I never saw you again."

She blinked fast and breathed deep, like she didn't know what to do with that information.

Robin made himself turn around and walk away. He took a few steps, listening for the sound of her feet doing the same, turning around and walking away from him.

When he didn't hear them, he paused, turned back around and marched towards her, still standing there looking distressed.

"Wait, I-"

His hands found her face again, and he breathed her in, and a tiny part of his brain flashed Zelena's face before his eyes.

Another part, a bigger, more powerful, insisting part of him pushed him forward, telling him that _yes, yes, this, this is right, this is it, do it, do it, do it._

"I don't... I don't understand what it is, what you do to me, but I need to... Hmm."

"Robin, wait, wait, wait-"

"If you tell me," and here he caved and pecked her lips once, just once, to get him through the rest of his life in case he never got to do this again, and he felt his whole body buzz. "That you don't feel this... Oh, Lord, _this..._ Fantastic brand of magic- thing between us, between you and me, if you don't feel it, I'll leave you alone, and you can go and kiss your stupid hunter, but just tell me you don't feel the same, because if you do-"

"Oh, God, shut up, shut up for a second, shut up, shut up."

He obeyed, shuddering out another breath, running his fingers on her face, waiting for her answer.

"I don't- I don't know, you are..."

"What, love, what? Tell me."

He stole another tiny kiss, her lips soft and pliant under his, and chills ran up and down his spine.

"You are engaged, and I don't-"

"No, no, forget about that. Forget it. I know it's crazy, and I know how it sounds, but just tell me how you feel, tell me what you want, I'll do it, I'll do anything..."

She shook her head, raising her hands and closing them around his wrists.

"Regina."

"What."

"Tell me what you want."

She shook her head again, and he understood. He was not hers. He was taken, someone else's, and he could so easily walk away from this, in her mind. She didn't know that he was, right here, completely susceptible to her every wish.

Whatever she wanted.

"Tell me, Regina, please."

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do, please, please, tell me."

Robin touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it. Whatever it is. You say it, it's done."

She whimpered, and he wanted her to do that again, in a completely different place and situation. But she was tucking her lips between her teeth, and he could only take so much.

"Do you want me, Regina?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and she rose to the tip of her toes, and he smiled, because what a wonderful sign.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?"

Her hands left his wrists and he felt her fingers on his chest, over the layers of his shirt and his cloak.

And then she nodded.

So he dove in, taking her lips in a kiss so fierce, so full of everything a million times more ferocious than anything he had ever felt before, consuming him, consuming her, consuming them.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, not giving her a chance to answer, taking her lips in his again, holding her to him by her waist, bending his knees to better kiss her, moaning when her nails ran up his hair.

 _Yes,_ went that formless entity inside him. _That's it, this is it, it's her, it's always been her, it will always be her._

"You have absolutely", she said, suddenly, among delirious kisses. "No right to be jealous of me."

"And yet here I am."

She chuckled and he mirrored the sound.

"All I see is you", Robin all but whimpered, his tongue seeking hers. "Why is that?"

She sneaked her arms around his neck, right hand sliding to his face, cradling his cheek and her teeth nibbling on his lower lip.

"Because you're mine", she answered.

He was too busy kissing her to swear it out loud that he was. Since that first time he had spotted her, about to be killed by the queen, he was hers.

"I am, if you promise me you're not leaving with any hunters."

"Only if you promise you're not marrying any redheads."

He raised his face from hers far enough to look in her eyes, shining with mirth, her lovely lips swollen from his, and he bit them playfully, smiling at her.

If he did this, he would turn his life upside down. Make a whole mess, raise all kinds of hell. And he will, in a second. For her.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **Do I smell a jealous bandit next?**

 **next?**


	4. Crown

**I know, right? FINALLY a Selfish update.**

 **This is not jealous!bandit. I'm sorry. But it is jealous Regina, and it's fairly recent - set in Camelot.**

 **Because I did not get a good vibe from my girl Guinevere. Was that just me?**

 **So FINALLY! Jealous Regina for you. Not the bandit - I'm starting to think that that wasn't meant to be. But I bring you my little dwelling on the Camlot thing.**

 **That queen is weird. Arthur too, but Guinevere was so so shady. Hmm.**

 **Plus: I love hero Regina as much as the next one, but bad girl Regina is my favorite. So.**

 **Anyway, there it goes. Hope you like it. Tell me all about it.**

 **And if you want another entry on jealous Regina or jealous Robin, let me know.**

 **P.S.: I wrote this before watching episodes 3 and 4. I've been offline lately, and I'm late on the last two episodes. Please don't mind if differs too much from the original plot.**

 **P.P.S.; Next is the "Frustrated" update.**

.:.

The first time it happened, Regina made excuses for her.

She was walking with Robin in one of the gardens, enjoying the hour before the sunset. He was saying something about wanting to explore the kingdom, maybe go on a ride with her, they could borrow a couple of horses and have a private lunch on some hilltop and silly romantic plans like that when King Arthur walked in with his wife.

Always eager to put their plans in action, he asked if he could "borrow the savior".

Robin had smiled and bowed politely.

"Maybe you can accompany me in my walks while they talk business, Mr. Locksley?" Guinevere had said.

Robin and Regina both looked at her with mild surprise on their expressions.

"Oh, yes, of course Your Majesty."

Camelot's queen had smiled brightly at him and reached for his arm before he had the chance to offer it.

Regina watched them walk out for a second or two, and then she shook her head.

Arthur had, after all, asked for her first. Guinevere was only being a good hostess.

The second time was on the very next day. Arthur was nowhere near them. They were all - Regina, Robin, Snow, Charming and Killian - arriving from where Granny's diner had landed, where they had, reluctantly, left Emma and Henry teaching Roland how to play cards, the dwarves, Granny herself and Belle watching just in case the Dark One suddenly got any… Darker.

Guinevere arrived, surrounded by a flock of young ladies and smiled at them.

"Good afternoon", she offered a courtesy to Snow, Charming and Regina herself, nodding her head in acknowledgement of Killian. And then she turned her head to Robin.

"I was just telling Lady Susan and Lady Katherine about the wonderful stories you told me yesterday. They are all very curious to hear some of your adventures."

Regina turned her head to him, already feeling irritation flaring up.

Since when does Robin tell stories to any queen other than herself?

Robin Hood, as if taken by a wave of stupidity, curved his lips up in a smile and made that face, that sassy one, to the young ladies (who were all _blushing_ , for some reason) and opened his arms in a strange welcome.

"I'd be happy to." He turned to Regina. "Do you mind, love?", he said in a lower voice.

She took in a breath to start speaking - and she would, of course, say that no, she didn't mind, because she was a queen, she took diplomacy with her coffee for breakfast, but Guinevere spoke before she could.

"I hope you don't mind if we steal him away for a few minutes. It's just we had never heard such exciting tales before."

Oh, Regina very much doubted that. What with the way Arthur had arrived to his throne and the round table stories and what not. Still, she forced a smile and looked back at Robin.

"Of course."

He fished her hand and planted a kiss to it. With a small nod to the rest of their group, he turned around and walked towards the giggly group of pink and lavender skirts and little flower arrangements and cutesy hair pins.

Regina turned slightly to the left to start walking again, and her eyes found Snow's, who rose her eyebrows discreetly and started walking, linking her arm to her right one.

After that, it started getting ridiculous.

On the hallways, on the libraries, when he was talking to Henry, at dinner, any normal morning or afternoon. Guinevere would casually call for Robin's attention, engage him in conversation, laugh at his jokes ( _why_ was he making jokes?), telling Arthur "Oh, Robin said he knows how to hunt for foxes!", "Arthur, ask Robin about the time he shot an arrow through a sheriff's hat, it is so funny!", "Arthur, dear, Robin is an excellent shot, you should invite him to hunt with you" and so on.

It got to the point where she could not hear the name "Guinevere" without having the urge to roll her eyes.

But, Robin still smiled at her, in that way he did only with her, when she could practically see his heart beaming with love, and he still said those secret things that made her smile in return, like casually make a comment about the way her dress hugged her while walking in a very open corridor, where anyone could hear them, or catching her hand in his and caressing it with his thumb lazily.

Yes, it was nothing. It was all fine.

She was walking, Henry by her side, towards the library where Belle was waiting for her, to study up on any kind of magic that could get them any closer to freeing Merlin from that damned tree, Snow on the other side of Henry, both exchanging some knowing looks every time he mentioned the name "Violet".

They walked passed a passage that lead to a simple grass field, and Regina heard a familiar "Papa, look!". Turning around, she saw Roland with his tiny bow, an arrow notched in place, aiming at a target about his size, a few paces away from him. The three of them stopped momentarily to watch, and Regina smiled, realizing just now that she missed the little boy. Other than his father and Henry, he was the only one that trusted her completely, doubt never once crossing his eyes whenever he thought about her or when she told him she would do something. She missed his little hand in hers, and she missed kissing him goodnight and promising she would do her magic to protect him like she always did.

He shot his arrow, hitting the target almost on it's edge, but still on the blue colored lines.

"Did you see, papa?" he asked, excited.

"I did! Very good, my boy!" she heard Robin's voice and leaned forward to spot him at the same time Henry resumed his walking with a "kid's getting good".

Imagine her surprise when she did spot Robin sitting on a concrete bench, watching his son and smiling at him with none other than Queen Guinevere by his side, clapping her hands softly enough that only Roland and Robin would hear her.

"Incredible, Roland! You are so good at this! Who taught you?" she asked.

"My papa did! He's the best shot. Ask anyone", the boy said, taking another arrow from the quiver and carefully placing it on his bow, getting ready to shoot again.

"I believe you", the obnoxious woman said, and Regina straightened up again, averting her eyes, trying her best not to go up there and place herself between her and Robin.

Snow did the same, and Regina realized she had been watching, too.

"Are you ok?" she asked carefully.

Nodding once, Regina's first instinct was to shoot an "I'm fine" and be done with that conversation before it even started, but, looking at the princess' face, she decided to maybe get an opinion.

"I am, it's just… It's probably nothing."

"Hmm", Snow shook her head, taking another glance towards where Robin's and Guinevere's cheers of another arrow from Roland sounded. "It's not nothing. I see it, too."

Regina raised her brows at her and took maybe half a step towards her, asking " _You do?_ " and Snow nodded once, gave her an accomplice look like she understood, like she was saying "let's be alert" and resumed walking after Henry, and Regina felt good and bad at the same time.

Good, because now she was validated. She wasn't silly, with just a school girl's jealousy after all. Snow saw it, too. And bad because _honestly_. Was this _really_ happening? Seriously. As if her plate wasn't full enough already.

Belle managed to distract her with facts and obscure spells and history on all things Merlin, and Henry's presence was soothing enough to keep her mind off Robin and the president of his fan club.

That night, however, while walking towards the room she was occupying, the nagging feeling came back to fill her mind with bitter thoughts.

Roland. Even Roland? What is this woman trying, anyway?

She knocked on Henry's door, to say goodnight, and heard a "come in". Turning the knob, she saw her son sitting on his bed, cross legged on top of the covers, and Robin, standing there in the middle of the room, both laughing at an excited Roland who was standing on his own bed, little chest bare, pajama bottoms on, arms wide open.

"Regina!" he exclaimed when he saw her, bouncing on the soft mattress, and Regina felt a warm wave of pride and relief at how excited he was to see her.

(Maybe she had been wondering, worrying if the _lovely_ queen, being new and so _sickenly sweet_ , would take her place in the little boy's heart.)

"You should have seen me today! Papa let me shoot at a target, and I'm getting really good!"

"Are you? I'm so glad!" she smiled at him, avoiding Robin's eyes.

"I am! Will you come watch me next time?"

"Of course, dear. I'm proud of you, becoming such a brave young man."

He smiled at her, those dimples appearing deep in his cheeks, and she ran a hand through his hair.

"It's time for bed now, though. You should already be dreaming."

"That's what I said", Robin said and she looked at him. From his face, she could see she was not able to hide her irritation towards him.

"I wanted to tell Henry. I'm ready to sleep, now", Roland declared, sitting down, letting his father walk to him and push the top of his pajamas over his head.

Regina walked to Henry and pulled on the covers, making him move.

"You don't have to tuck me in, you know", he said as delicately as he could, and oh, the teenage years were officially in.

"I know I don't have to", she whispered. "I just wanted to say good night. Or is that too embarrassing?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes, a side smile on his lips and wow. Emma, all over his features.

Bending down to kiss his forehead, she said goodnight and turned to give Roland his own kiss.

"Will you do the magic tonight?" he whispered to her and she smiled. It was their little secret.

"Like I do every night. You sleep tight. No one will come in here."

He was a tired little boy. Didn't even open his eyes again after she raised her lips from his forehead.

"Good night, Henry", Robin said while exiting the room before her. She winked at her son and closed the door behind her, a wave of her hand casting the spell that would keep anyone that was not herself or Robin from entering the room - usually, Emma had a pass, too. But, given the circumstances, not since they had arrived in Camelot.

"Is everything alright, love?" Robin asked while the purple glow on the door slowly faded, making her spell invisible.

She looked at him and there went that nagging feeling again. The clueless look on his face making her even more irritated.

"Everything's fine. Why?"

"Because you're barely looking at me, and right now you sound like you did when we first met."

She stopped to think for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she forced thoughts of Guinevere away from her mind and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry. It's just", she waved her hand in the general direction of the rest of the castle and sighed. "It's a lot to deal with."

He raised his hand to her face in that way she loved and touched his forehead to hers.

"I know. Let's go. You should rest, too."

Everything was fine after that. Until two days later, when there was a celebration to one of Arthur's most trusted guard's birthday, and dinner evolved into an impromptu party, with music and wine and loud laughter.

One moment, Robin was right there by her side, her hand tucked into his elbow. And then that damned King Arthur had arrived, with his damned queen, and had distracted her, asking something or other of the Enchanted Forest, something or other about Rumplestiltskin, of all people, and she had taken her hand from his arm for one second, and then when she looked again, he was gone, and, running her eyes in search, she spotted him across the room, one hand on the air, clutching small fingers in his, the other gently placed on Guinevere's waist, dancing. _Dancing_. And apparently being funny, because the brunette was laughing and delicately tossing her head back in humor, stepping to and fro in his arms and that was it. She was done with this stupid party.

She waited until Arthur was done talking to excuse herself, and, right before she started walking towards the stairs, she caught Robin's eyes and yes, she made sure he saw the Evil Queen in her stare.

Turning around, she walked fast, avoiding anyone who she suspected could wish to speak to "the saviour".

Not wanting to risk being stopped, she closed her eyes and sent herself to her door in a cloud of purple smoke as soon as she stepped out of the salon where the party was being held.

Opening the heavy door and closing it with force after coming in, she turned the key twice locking herself in and everyone else, including Robin, out.

Her bath was not relaxing. It only served to make all the images of _her_ all over him more vivid, and she tied her robe around herself with an angry pull of the sash, a sharp move of her hands making the water on the tub evaporate instantly. She had a pillow on her hand when the door knob turned.

"Regina?" came Robin's voice through the door. She tossed it onto the mattress again and punched it to make it softer, and it felt good, her fist on something. So she did it again, ignoring him altogether. "Regina, open the door."

Looking at the key on the lock, she made it turn once and then twice. He tested the knob again, only to find it was still locked.

"Regina, come on. What are you doing?"

Punching the pillow once more, just to maybe exorcise some anger into it, she walked to the window to pull the curtains, needing to physically pull and push on something.

She was back by the bed when the door swung open and Robin walked in, his own expression confused and slightly irritated.

"Honestly, love. I can pick a lock", he said and God, she wanted to punch him and not the pillow. "Why did you key the door?"

"I'm surprised you noticed", she said, turning her back on him, walking to the other side of the room, opening a random door, looking for something, for nothing really, just needing to move.

"What is that supposed to mean? What's gotten into you?"

"Into _me_?"

"Yes! Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, Robin. Maybe you just got used to rainbows and unicorns all the time, from your precious queen Guinevere, and now you think I'm angry. I'm _not_."

She punctuated her words with a slam of the door she had opened.

"Guinevere? What are you talking about?"

Not wanting to sound like a wounded child, she sighed and turned her back on him, adjusting the pillow on the bed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Regina?" Robin called her. "Are you jealous of Guinevere?"

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself." She turned back towards him only to find an infuriating smile forming on his lips. "I'm not!"

"Then why are you so mad?"

"Because!"

"Because what, love, I can't read your mind."

She huffed out a breath, looking at him.

"Why are you spending so much time together?"

His smile grew.

" _What_ are you smiling about?"

He took a step towards her, then another.

"I didn't know you felt so… Strongly about me visiting with our hostess."

"Visiting. Is that what you're doing? Telling stories and jokes and dancing around?"

"Regina-"

"And Roland! Why is she watching Roland shoot arrows? Doesn't she have anything better to do? She's supposed to be the _queen_. Honestly, what an amateour. No wonder they're in such a mess. That's what happens when you let anyone into the throne."

Robin had the nerve to let out a chuckle and start taking the two remaining steps towards her. Still very irritated, Regina conjured a shield around herself, and Robin couldn't advance.

Showing her an expression he reserved for his son when he was being naughty, he looked at her.

"Take this down, please."

Stubbornly, she held his stare.

"Regina, please. Take this silly thing down."

It was another five seconds before she blinked and lifted the invisible shield, frowning at him when he stepped closer, holding her by the waist and getting his face close to hers.

"You think I care about Guinevere and her invitations to tour the kingdom?"

" _She invited you to tour the king-_ "

"I don't care about that. I only accepted the attention to try and stay out of your way and maybe gain her trust. It could be handy in the future."

That gave her pause.

"I didn't ask you to stay out of my way."

"You've been very busy, I didn't want to be a nuisance."

"You're not a nuisance, Robin, why would you think that?"

Raising a hand to caress her cheek, he didn't respond. Just offered her a chaste kiss and moved to start getting ready for bed.

Regina looked at her pillow, the one she had abused with punches and tosses. This was ridiculous. Even if Camelot's queen was taking a lot of Robin's attention, she had never had reason to doubt him. Hell, he ran to her when he thought his _wife_ was lying there frozen, the mother of his child. Of course some fresh faced royal wouldn't make him stray from her side.

When he walked to the bed again, she was already lying down, covers over her legs, getting ready to sleep. Moving the sheets to lie by her side, he sighed and hugged her to him. She went willingly, but said nothing.

Until he started laughing silently behind her.

"I can't believe you locked me out."

She sat up and looked at him.

"I'm very flattered, though, that you were jealous enough to lock the door on me. That says a lot."

"Do you _want_ to spend the night on Henry and Roland's floor?"

He forced himself to sober up and stopped laughing, but she saw the humor in his features.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. Let's just go to sleep."

She kept looking at him, sizing him up, trying to decide if he was going to make another joke.

"Regina, come on."

"Can you get rid of that grin?"

He looked at her for one or two seconds before he sighed and lied down.

"I don't know why you're so mad. Come on, I'm tired, I know you are, too."

Only because she did have an early start the next day, she lied next to him and tried to put the whole thing off her mind. And she was, indeed, tired, so it didn't take long for her to fall asleep after he kissed the back of her head with a "Good night, love."

The next day was busy. Emma was getting restless, nervous, the darkness inside her simmering and toying with her emotions. Regina had to spend a few hours with her, talking, comforting, engaging in some silly banter or other - distracting her, really, from the power inside that wished to come out.

By the time she left the blonde with Hook, she was not feeling at all like a savior. More like the Evil Queen again - on edge, irritated, with that puzzle nagging her, in the back of her mind, not giving her a moment of peace.

It didn't help that she had no idea where Robin was.

Nevertheless, even her dress was irritating her. The light skirt, buffing around her legs, cream colored fabric reminding her that she was supposed _to smile, to help, to be good_.

She could do all the things she needed to do without dressing like a silly princess, honestly.

She was a queen. She was the most feared queen that ever lived. She was respected, even when she was feared - and, granted, hated.

Closing her eyes, she felt a warm wave engulf her and then - ah, that's better.

Not bad enough that Snow would shake her head in disapproval, but not so ingenue either.

A woman, not a girl. A Queen - a true Queen -, not a princess.

Resuming her walk, she already started to feel better. Spotting Sir Lancelot on the end of a corridor, she made a point to smile at him, but nothing too… Sugary.

"Your Majesty", he greeted, bowing.

Oh, she missed that.

This time, when they met, Arthur didn't speak much. And she noticed he was taking some time to answer to her inquiries. Turning her head slightly back, she saw his eyes glued to her behind.

Ha. Men.

But it did stroke her ego a bit. And, if that was Robin's favorite part of her anatomy, if he had told her once and again that he didn't like to catch anyone looking at her behind, "because it is his", too bad.

He was off picking flowers with dear Guinevere anyway, why did he care?

Regina was positively feeling better at dinner, with Henry sitting by her ("Geez, mom, really?" was his comment on her attire and she just brushed a hand over his forehead to swipe some hair off his eyes and guided him to sit by her side), Roland perched on her lap (which made her very, very happy. This little boy's heart was hers, willingly given), munching on a turkey leg, Robin on her other side, silent.

Guinevere was, for once, away from her hero, sitting by her husband, entertained in conversation.

"Here, darling", Regina said to Roland, offering him a napkin so he could wipe his hands.

"Henry, teach me how to do the bat!" he said, turning to her son, and Henry picked his own napkin up and turned to him.

"Alright, pay attention."

Regina took a bite of her own plate, maneuvering around Roland's little body, and Robin leaned into her.

"Interesting choice of dress. I've never seen this one."

She chewed her food slowly, spared him a glance and raised her brows, her lips turning up in a smile that could not be accused of being rude, but it was not sweet either.

"It's new."

"I like it", he decided, straightening up on his chair, stabbing some vegetables with his fork. "I'll enjoy taking it off you later."

Regina did not want to smile. She was making a point of being distant, but comments like that always got to her, she couldn't help it.

"I did it! Regina, look, look!" Roland shouted suddenly and everybody around the table stopped talking to see what the boy was talking about.

Henry had managed to teach him how to fold his linen napkin into a very simple bat, and he was proud, showing her his work.

"Oh, excellent!" She praised. "Will you make me one?" she offered him her own.

"Very nice, Roland", Snow said in her sweet voice, smiling at him, while Robin placed a hand on top of his head.

"Let's see if I can teach you how to make a swan next", Emma winked at him, and Regina saw the effort she was making to act normal. Spending time with the children helped.

"What a talented family! I'm impressed."

There. And they were having such a nice dinner.

Thankfully, Roland didn't pay much attention to Guinevere's praise, Hook having fashioned his own napkin into a simple ship, distracting the boy. He only smiled at everyone that praised him and turned his eyes back into his little group of Henry, Emma and Hook.

And Violet.

When had she arrived? Had she been sitting by Henry this whole time?

Dinner was over and they all got up, stretching their legs and making conversation before going to bed. Regina had let go of Roland's hand, who was standing up on the bench Snow was sitting on, looking at Neal. Robin had fished her hand and placed it on the crook of his elbow.

"Let's say goodnight", he said, his voice low, by her side. "And go to bed. Now."

"Careful, now", she said and God! She had missed this part of herself so much. The not so soft one. "Your darling queen will miss you if you retire too soon."

He chuckled and, right then, her eyes met Guinevere's. She bowed her head to her and Regina offered her that acid curve of lips, that one that was sweet, nice and easy, but enough to let someone alert.

"Oh, I have my Queen", Robin said. "I'm planning on having her tonight, actually."

"Well. If you're lucky."

He caught her hand from his elbow and raised it to his lips, coming to stand in front of her. Letting his eyes run from from her own and down her body, he adopted that face that oh, promised good things.

"I'll put Roland to bed. And then we'll see how lucky I can get."

Regina held his stare until he turned around to pick up his son.

Looking towards where Snow was, she saw the princess engaged in conversation with David, but their eyes met.

Snow's brows raised and she offered Regina a small smile.

 _Good move._

Smiling back, Regina turned around and started walking towards her room.

She was standing in the dark when Robin walked in, her head having complained slightly when all the lights were on, so she dimmed it till she could barely see.

He didn't say anything when he saw her standing there in front of her vanity mirror, taking her rings and her earrings one by one. Robin simply closed the door, locked it, took the key out and into his pocket.

Walking, he stood behind her and their eyes met in the mirror. Regina felt his hands looking for the clasp, the button, the thing that would allow him to start taking her dress off.

"Did you say goodnight to our hostess?" she said, that careful sarcasm leaving her in soft tones. "It's very important you secure her trust, you see." She turned around and looked in his eyes, her high heels dispensing with the height difference. "It might be handy in the future", she finished, reciting his own words back to him.

One corner of his mouth curved up and he ran his fingers from the top of her thighs, to her belly, over her breasts and her neck, and she tried to suppress the goosebumps rising from his featherlight touch.

"She did show up during my walk with Roland again this morning."

"Of course she did."

His eyes were focused on her body, and the expression he wore was intense, concentrated. Like he was studying her. His hands lingered on her neck for a bit and then made their descend back down her front, hands mapping the curves of her breasts, but not really touching.

"Her Majesty really is rather chatty, I suppose", he continued, closing his hands around her wrists and caressing the inner skin with his thumbs, his face close to hers, looking at her hands.

" _Her Majesty_ ", Regina echoed. "Funny how you never seem to call her 'milady'."

"Well, she's not _my lady_ , is she?" Raising his face to hers, he stared into her eyes for a moment before looking at her lips.

"I really do hope she's not."

"No. That's you, isn't it?"

He was not whispering, per se. His voice was low enough, but it was not a whisper.

"Maybe that's why I was so reluctant to call you by your proper title. Maybe I always knew you were meant to be mine."

Robin rose his hands to her neck and leaned his head in, a bit.

"What else do you call her?" she asked before he could kiss her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you call her by her name?"

"I do not."

Regina turned back towards the vanity and looked in the mirror, unclasping her bracelet from her wrist. Robin took another step further and touched his chest to her back, fingers lightly grazing the curve of her hips.

"You call me 'my Queen' a lot. Is that oh so cordial treatment dispensed to her as well?"

"Again," he said, dipping his face until his nose was touching the skin of her shoulder, one of his hands casually undoing a few of her buttons and sneaking a hand inside her dress. "She's not my queen."

Their eyes met in the mirror and oh. He means business.

" _My_ queen has a lot of power, you see."

"I do, they're all counting on that power."

"Oh, no, love, I don't just mean magic." Another button gone, and another, and then another, and his hand advanced inside her dress, open palm caressing her warm back and sneaking around to her belly, pulling her against him. "It's a whole different kind of power, one that can render me speechless, bound my attention and limit my thinking."

The hand that was not inside her dress lifted to her neck, raising and angling her face to make room for his lips on her neck.

"That's something only my Queen can do."

Regina fought inside herself not to give in to his seduction. Too often he distracted her with wandering hands and sweet things whispered in her ear.

So, instead of closing her eyes and allowing him to strip her of her dress as he had promised he would do, she bent over forwards, his hand sliding from under her breasts to her back, to take her earrings out.

Unphased, he placed his hand on the small of her back, the other dropping from her completely.

He waited patiently until she straightened back up and turned around to face him again, that delicious expression on his face.

"My queen, I've noticed," he said when her hand lifted to the collar of his shirt. "Has the most fantastic arse in all the realms."

To that, she let out a laugh, making him smirk at her and run his hands on said area of her anatomy.

"And don't you forget it."

She pushed him hard on his chest, making him stumble away from her and fall on a chair she had materialized behind him.

Surely believing she would climb on top of him, he slid down on the seat slightly, preparing himself for her.

Regina, however, offered him a smirk of her own and slowly started to peel her arms from her dress, his eyes following her every move.

"You had me worried there for a moment", she said, taking her right arm off her sleeve. "I was starting to wonder if it was the crown you liked."

Robin chuckled, his eyes trained on every patch of skin revealed by blue velvet.

"Hardly."

"Well, that's good to know."

Right before she lowered the fabric from her chest, she turned around and made him stare at her naked back.

"Is Your Majesty trying to kill me?"

"Me?" Regina turned her head to look at him and he flashed her those eyes full of promise.

"You know better than to tease me, love", he said and those familiar goosebumps ran down her body, from the top of her neck, awakening her skin, making her shiver. She turned her head back around and slowly shimmied out of the dress, taking her underwear off along with it, letting it all pool at her feet.

"Leave them on", he breathed behind her when she made to step off her shoes.

Lifting one leg and then the other, all so slowly, Regina stepped away from the dress on the floor and made towards the bathroom.

Two steps before she reached the door, she heard him getting up. When her hand landed on the heavy wood to push it open, his own caught it, brought it to his lips first and then back down, caressing her sides with both his hand and hers. His left arm pushed her to the wall beside the door, pressing his body on her naked form, pinning her between him and the stone wall, fingers digging on hips, raising to breasts, open palm caressing the expanse of her stomach, changing paths when she thought he would dive into her, making her buck against him, a small moan escaping.

The hand holding hers let go and pulled her face to his, taking a fierce kiss from her, letting her go a few seconds later and attaching his mouth to the skin of her neck, lips, teeth and tongue planting purple marks on creamy skin.

Robin liked to talk during sex. Sometimes a lot, sometimes less, sweet, occasionally rancy words, always loving, always adoring, always swearing he was hers.

When he was silent, though, Regina usually would wake up hoarse on the next day from loud moans and sharp breaths and unavoidable screaming. When he was silent, it meant he was too focused on the task before him to come up with spoken sensual lullabies.

He did not say a word tonight.

And Regina expressed all her irritation for that little queen in movements against him, pushing back, moving along, giving back and taking from him, Evil Queen till the last strand of her hair, right then.

Only when she was boneless against him, satisfied, mouth and throat dry, fingertips tingling, he talked again.

Turning her around, he bent his knees to catch her lips in another hard kiss, supporting her up.

"If I had known you being jealous would have this sort of consequence," he breathed, "I'd have kissed her hand or something, as soon as we arrived."

She would scold and deny jealousy if she wasn't still coming down from a spectacular high, her head still spinning a bit.

Plus, he resumed his movements and she raised her leg a bit, to better attach herself to him.

That night, not once did Guinevere enter her mind.

.:.

 **Four words for you: "Outlaw queen and Maleficent". Yes or no? You decide.**


End file.
